


Colors

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [22]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Headaches & Migraines, Pain, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Sometimes, when the colors were too bright, Robbie couldn't escape. The pain all consuming.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 22 prompt: Hallucination

Robbie knew when he started to see colors, it would be a miserable day. That the soft swath of colors was his brain's alarm system to tell him of impending agony.  
  
He hadn't had a migraine in so long. Not since before Pinky summoned the Blue Suited Blowhard from the sky.  
  
The dark haired villain laid curled with his head pressed against the floor, hoping the cool of the industrial flooring would somehow stave off the inevitable.  
  
Robbie closed his eyes as the colors swimming over his vision intensified, bringing with it the shrieking pain.  
  
Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes, his jaw clenched against the agony pressing against his skull. Thoughts began to blend together as Robbie wished for his eyes to liquify so that the pressure had somewhere to go.  
  
Realistically, he knew that wasn't how that worked. But when you are writhing on the floor in agony, colors dancing across your vision that don't exist; Reality becomes a fabrication.  
  
The human body should never have been designed to survive such pain. The fragile goop in it's bone prison should never cause this level of anguish.  
  
Soft footsteps on the flooring made Robbie wince and cry out. Too loud, everything was too loud! His own blood pumping in his body was screaming in his ears, could hear his lungs staggering to inhale around the pain gripping him tightly.  
  
A gentle hand gently ran down his back, and the sound of skin over fabric was grating. Robbie curled into himself and pressed his head harder into the ground.  
  
Those large warm hands gently maneuvered Robbie's head, preventing him from grinding his temple into the flooring. They brushed through his hair gently before placing his head on what seemed to be a lap.  
  
Robbie could hear the other person's heart beating through the hands resting on his temples. But maybe that was just the echo of his own that he could hear as his brain seized in agony again.  
  
Tears did snake their way from his eyes, a gentle thumb brushing them away. The person didn't talk. Didn't touch Robbie unless it was to wipe at his tear tracks or shift him so he wouldn't be hurting later.  
  
Robbie just wanted to close his eyes and escape the pain. Sometimes he could do that, just accept the inky blackness on the outskirts of those bright colors, sink into it and let go of the waking world.  
  
But the colors were too bright, there wasn't an ounce of the darkness for him to escape into.  
  
The tears ran down his face faster.  
  
A cool cloth was pressed over his burning eyes, the cold sinking into the aching organs, relieving just a drop of the agony in the sea of pain.  
  
Dampening just enough of the colors for him to slip into the darkness. Just enough for him to escape the pain.  
  
Robbie sank into that small opening, letting his aching brain turn off. He might wake to nothing having changed, he may wake when the pain increased again, or he might wake and feel relief. He longed for the last one so he could thank the person trying to help him.  
  
Thank him for the gentle touches, and care. Apologize for the grief he causes.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Robbie. Migraines are the worst. And for anyone out there who suffers from them chronically, I give you all my love.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
